Transformation
by Pumpernickle
Summary: Dean is sneaking off in the middle of the night, Sam wants to know why. What he finds isnt quite what he expected. What has happened and what has Dean become. Set after the apocalypse. R
1. Chapter 1

Transformation

I Own Nothing – much to my disappointment

Staying at Bobby's was fine. After the apocalypse, Sam and Dean had moved in with him, and Cas hung around, but was also out a lot, when not helping the brothers in their cases. Now was one of those times, and Dean had just come back home, where Sam was ready to assault him about his whereabouts last night.

Dean walked inside and dropped his keys into his pocket. It was late around seven at night, and he had just gotten back from gathering info on some case they were working on. He was immediately met with Sam's bitch face, not a good start to the evening. To tell the truth, Sam and Dean hadn't been on very good terms at all lately, and getting away from Sam was the highlight of Deans day. It only took them the apocalypse to get sick of each other.

"where were you last night Dean?" Sam asked, patronisingly

"Nowhere" He replied, secretive as always

"I caught you walking back inside, I know you were out"

"Oh, do you" Sam was annoying

"Yes, so where were you?"

"Out."

"Dean, thats not gonna cut it, tell me where you were."

"Its none of your business" Both Dean and Sam were mad by now

"Then why are you so defensive?"

"Because I can be"

"You know what keeping secrets is like, so just tell me"

"Oh, you mean like that time you ran off with that Demon Bitch?" He faked realising the situation

"Dean - "

"Well, im not off with any demon, drinking her blood like a damn vampire, so you can relax"

"Dean"

"No, Sam, Drop it"

"Dean-"

"No, fine, you know what, I was at the bar, there happy?"

"No, actually,"

"Oh really, and why would that be this time Mr. Bitchface?"

"Because your lying"

"No im not"

"Fine, I'll call Cas" Sam retorted, Pulling out his phone and punching in the numbers

"Fine"

"Cas, Yeah its Sam, No, were fine, Yes, Can you come to Bobby's, thanks" A moment later Castiel appeared in Bobby's lounge room, standing in between Sam and Dean.

"What is the problem?"

"Dean was out last night and he wont tell me where he went." Sam replied, and Castiel turned, looking at Sam as if he had just grown to heads

"Why is that any of your business" he replied swiftly, always defending Dean. Dean let out a bark of laughter, followed by "Yeah, that's right"

"Because," Sam ignored his brother, "He's been doing it for a while now, and I wanna know what he's doing" Now Castiel turned to Dean

"Where were you last night Dean?" Dean stared at Castiel for a while before replying

"Fine, I went for a drive out to some paddock in the woods," he turned to Sam, "The one surrounded by woods"

"Cas?" Sam asked, wanting confirmation if this was true or not

"He is not lying-" He was cut off by Deans grunt of approval, and Sam's arguments, "But," he said over the top of them, "He is not telling the truth."

"What do you mean he's not telling the truth?"

"He is only telling half of the truth."

"Well whats the other half?"

"I dont know."

"But you read minds, how can you not know?"

"Because I was asked not to read his mind, and so I will not"

"Obedient little lap dog" Sam muttered under his breath, forgetting Castiels heightened senses, including hearing. Castiel punched Sam in the face.

"OW!" he yelled, grabbing his cheek, "What the hell?" Castiel did not answer

"Cas, why did you punch Sam in the face, not that im complaining or anything"

"Because," he spoke, "He called me an 'obedient little lap dog'"

"I didn't hear anything"

"Thats generally what happens when you mutter, or was I mistaken again?" Castiel was mad, and it was slightly scaring the brothers.

"No, no your right"

"Good, and Sam, what Dean does is entirely up to him, and wether he tells you is up to him too, so stop bitching and get over it. You didn't tell him when you were going off with Ruby, so what do you expect?"

"Cas is ma-ad" Dean sung

"Yeah, well your lucky I can get anything out of these emotions flying around" And with that he disappeared.

"Great, Sam, piss off the angel. Im gonna do find him, or do I need your permission?" when Sam didn't respond, he nodded and turned around, "See you in the morning."

And he did. He came back the next morning and flopped down on his bed, sleeping for an hour before he stood again and continued on with his day.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformation – Chapter 2

I own nothing, also, please review, id like to know what people think about my writing

Dean continued to go out for the next week, every couple of days he would head out, so that he ended up out there 4 days out of the week. Dean became sloppy and didn't hide that he was going out anymore, or when he was going home. Bobby had the same response as Cas and told Sam to leave it alone, but he wouldn't, he couldn't, he didn't want the family ripped apart again. So Sam grabbed one of Bobby's trucks one night and drove out to the field where Dean said he went.

"Stop." Castiel said, and they both froze, not moving

"What is it?" Dean asked

"Its Sam"

"What?"

"He is heading here through the woods"

"What? Shit. What, uh, whadda we do? There's only one road out of here"

"Act normal, lean back on the hood and look up to the sky." Dean did as Castiel asked, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head on the windshield and laid back. He stared at the sky.

"What about you?"

"He cannot see me" seeing the question in Deans eyes he elaborated, "I have cloaked myself to be seen by you only" when Dean nodded, he continued, "You must not look towards him, the effect is still strong" Dean agreed before looking up to the sky

"Hey Cas" Dean said, feeling something tugging inside him

"Yes"

"What if-"

Sam reached the edge of the woods and saw Dean leaning back against the hood of the impala. He looked at peace, watching the stars, muttering something, maybe lyrics. He was all alone, placed in the middle of the field, a good 40 metres away, but the moon was bright, so he could make out his outline in the darkness.

Castiel suddenly appeared from the other side of the car, walking around and standing in front of Dean, but maybe 7 metres away. His stance was tense, as if he was waiting or watching. Dean did nothing about his presence, and didn't speak up after he had stopped, he was unsure wether they were talking or not. He stood completely still, he moved not a muscle. If Cas was here, maybe he could tell that he was, and so making any noise would ruin his cover. Still, even though he was sure not a noise was made, Dean snapped his head to the side and stared straight at him. What Sam saw was greatly disturbing. Deans eyes were bright blue, turquoise to be exact, and even from so far away, he could tell that they radiated with energy, the type you would associate with electricity. And the whole of his eyes were this colour, the same as when a demons eyes are black. Dean quickly moved his hands from behind his head and gripped the car, calling out to Sam, making Castiel spin around and look hurriedly between them before swiftly moving towards Sam whilst Dean hopped off the car. Something about Deans voice made his stomach churn.

"AW. Come on Cas. Leave him be." Castiel did not stop until he was next to Sam, and by then, Dean had ambled almost half of the distance, he continued to walk as he talked. "Ca-as, are you sure Sam doesn't want to play?" His voice was sinister, and it frightened Sam. Cas retracted his hand from Sam's form, as if he was considering Deans option instead of zapping him away. As Castiel stepped to the side, Sam used a tree to hide most of his form.

"I am sure Sam would rather be home" Castiel replied

"But Cas, we could keep him here. It could be fun." Deans smile was sadistic and twisted as he spoke

"I do not think it would be fun."

"You seem to enjoy it, if your hanging around is anything to indicate it"

"I do not think it would be fun for Sam" He corrected

"Oh, but it would, come on, bring him here"

"Sam has nothing to do with this"

"But we can make him have _everything_ to do with it"

"Sam should not suffer for this"

"Suffer, Cas, we can make it fun, together"

"Dean, please, dont do this"

"But it would be such a change, so much different from the others, to have someone who actually knows what is going on"

"Dean, let Sam go"

"Together, Cas, together, we can have it all, and Sam is just one small stepping stone to glory"

"Dean I-"

"I know, I know, your just here to make sure nothing goes wrong, but I cant help it if Sam wants to be apart of this"

"Dean, Sam should not be harmed because of this"

"Harmed? Well, if thats the way it is, we could always make him watch while I pull you apart, that part is always fun." Dean had reached them by now, and was standing about a rooms distance away from them.

"Dean, Sam does not need to watch such an event" and, was he hearing right, because he thinks he just heard Castiel agreeing to being pulled apart by Dean. He knew Cas would always be there for him, but this just seemed a little too far.

"But, Sam, you want to stay dont you?" When Dean was granted no answer, his sadistic smile grew impossibly wider, "See, he doesn't object"

"He does not agree either" Castiel said, stepping forward to stand between them

"I cannot believe this, Castiel, my saviour, has switched sides"

"No, Dean-"

"He has left my side, for that excuse for a brother, the boy with the demon blood Cas, remember? Remember when Sam had nothing to do with it, remember how fine it all was? Come on Cas, let Sam come over here" Dean chimed, pulling a knife out from behind his back.

"Dean, please, do not do this" Castiel said whilst pulling out his angel sword

"Cas," Dean said, his voice dropping and saddening, "You would put up arms against me?" His voice was soft, and more child like then before, but it quickly switched back to the sinister smile, "No, I dont think you would, you could never harm me Cas, put the knife away before you do something you'd regret." Castiel did as Dean said, "Good, now," Dean began, moving closer, holding the knife to his face, inspecting it.

"Dean, no, this has gone too far, go back to the car" Castiel spoke with such authority that Dean immediately turned and walked a few steps away, Castiel stepping forward also, just to make sure. But that evidently was not such a good idea as Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

"No, Cas" He said spinning around, "I want you to freeze" and Castiel immediately froze, incidentally. Sam could tell this from where he was standing, as Castiel was flexing his muscles, but it achieved nothing.

"Dean, let me go"

"Ah, abandoned the demon boy now, in favour of saving yourself?" He walked forward and glanced at Sam, smiling wider again. "Sam, Sam, Sam, of course I know this little knife could never kill Castiel, but it can harm him, as it can harm you. Now Cas," he said, turning back to the angel, he used the knife to trace a smile across his face, "Put on a smile, we can make this fun"

"Do you know what isn't fun Dean?" Castiel countered, which grabbed Deans attention

"No. What?"

"Keeping me frozen like this" Dean pondered this for less than a second before sucking in a breath and speaking

"I suppose your right, there's no fight that way, no struggle" he thought Castiel had been set free, "But before I let you go," he continued, opening Castiels Jacket and reaching inside, pulling out the sword, "I'll take this" and with that, Castiel was free.

"Dean, give it back"

"No, I dont think I will"

"Let me take Sam back Dean"

"No, you know why, because you wont come back"

"I will always come back to you Dean"

"Thats what Sam always said, but we all know how that turned out, dont we Sammy?"

"I am not Sam"

"That proves your point about as much as it denies mine, the chances are still the same"

"I promise I will come back to you Dean"

"But what if you dont?"

"I will"

"We'll see" Dean replied, taking a step closer to him, which Castiel quickly countered, and although they were still a distance away, he was beginning to panic again. Dean took another step closer, and so did Castiel. When Dean ran at Sam, Castiel dived forward, his hand connecting with his head, and in an instant, both Sam and Castiel were gone. Dean smiled and threw the knife into the air before catching it again, and turning back to the impala.

Bobby was sitting in his lounge room when Sam and Castiel came crash tackling into the room, landing heavily on the floor. Castiel quickly stood, and disappeared, back to Dean. Bobby asked what had happened and Sam had some explaining to do.


End file.
